Stranger things game
Pre-article warning This page contains spoilers for the stranger things game series. stranger things game Stranger Things Game (stylized in full lower-case) is a short joke text-based game using characters from and character based on the TV show "Stranger Things". System requirements and download https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C8n0lVGkj7vYNb6oaM3WHRgR1_B482K9 Although not tested, the game should run on any device running Windows and has Command Prompt. Plot You play as Chief Hopper in stranger things game, He is simply referred to as hopper, sometimes hoper, or another horrible misspelling. You are given several choices throughout the game, so this version of the plot is canon version. Hopper finds a gun and kills the Demogorgon, proceeds to start Fortnite building ramps until he encounters Grigori, which results in Hopper ripping a stick off his ramp and throwing it at Grigori. This instantly kills Grigori, and causes the collapse of the structure. Hopper glides to the ground and attempts to notify his police department, (called the police apartment in-game) that Grigori has been killed, but they inform him that a monster known as the Swag Demogorgon is doing cool Fortnite edits and builds, and he must be stopped. Hopper arrives to the scene and becomes jealous of the Swag Demogorgon, so he also starts doing cool Fortnite edits and builds. The Swag Demogorgon injures Hopper with a shotgun, and he crawls back to witness the Swag Demogorgon flossing. Suddenly, Mews the cat (referred to as the funny cat in-game), who was killed in the Stranger Things TV show, returns from the dead to assist Hopper. Hopper then attempts to shoot the Swag Demogorgon, but misses. The Swag Demogorgon raises a sniper rifle, and fires at Hopper, but Mews jumps in the way and sacrifices herself to save Hopper. The Swag Demogorgon beings dancing, and Hopper takes this moment to kill the Swag Demogorgon. Hopper then shoots Eleven, and the game ends. stranger things game 2 System requirements and download Developer Message, 10/31/19 im forcing the game out despite the fact i did not test it i really dont have time to revise the game sorry. i really wanted this to release on Halloween so heres the inital unpatched build comment if theres any bugs. 1031RELEASE https://drive.google.com/open?id=17hNw5LKWhSvtWWiiU_zGjGEqVYWnmx_4 Developer Message, 11/1/19 ok ive tested it a little bit. apart from the non functional sniper rifle everything seems ok but feel free to notify me if there's any bugs. Although not tested, the game should run on any device running Windows and has Command Prompt. Advantages over the first game * Three different endings, four if you count death. * The game restarts when Hopper is killed instead of closing itself. Plot This is a canon version of the plot stranger things game 2. Hopper recieves a call at home from the police station that a child is asking for him. He makes his way there on a motorcycle with extreme interference from Demogorgon Johnson. Johnson dies crashing into the police station and Hopper does not see a child anywhere. He revives Demogorgon Johnson and Johnson corrects a sign that leads to Salty Springs, which is where the child is. Hopper goes to Salty Springs, which results in him spotting and attempting to attack the child, which is now revealed to be Eleven. Eleven starts doing fortnite builds, and Hopper builds ramps to get to Eleven. He grabs an Assault Rifle and Grenade and engages Eleven after he enters a room she built. Hopper destroys a trap Eleven built and kills her with a Grenade. Characters, Locations, and Weapons Characters Hopper (1,2,Arena) - The protagonist, also known as the player character. Throughout the stranger things game series, He fends off multiple hostiles such as Grigori, Swag Demogorgon, Demogorgon Johnson, and Eleven. Grigori (1) - Russian assassin. Fights Hopper and dies. He is killed by a stick. Hawkins Police Apartment Officers (1,2) - A set of individuals. They inform Hopper about the Swag Demogorgon and Eleven's presence. Swag Demogorgon (1) - Demogorgon. Character that performs Fortnite builds and fights Hopper. He kills Mews, but is shot down by Hopper afterwards. Demogorgon (1) - First enemy encountered. Hopper kills it with a Shotgun. Mews (1, Arena) - A house cat. Rescues Hopper in the battle between him and the Swag Demogorgon, but sacrifices herself to preserve Hopper. However, It is revealed that the cat resurrects every two weeks in Arena. Demogorgon Johnson (2, Arena) - A neutral Demogorgon. They try to fix a sign, and attempt to get to the sign by holding onto Hopper's motorcycle. Hopper accidentally swerves into the police station and Johnson is killed. Hopper then revives Johnson, and Johnson fixes a sign. The sign was leading to the Void Entrance, despite it was supposed to be pointing towards Salty Springs. Eleven (1,2) - Critically injured by Hopper in the ending of stranger things game 1, and attempts to take revenge in the sequel as the main antagonist. Battles Hopper valiantly until she is killed by a Grenade. Void Drone (2) - The void does not appear in the canon version of the story. This description is based of the Void Route. Hopper encounters a Void Drone and kills it. If the player chooses not to kill it, the Drone kills Hopper. Void King (2) - The void does not appear in the canon version of the story. This description is based of the Void Route. Ruler of the void. Shot down by Hopper, leading to the collapse of the Void Chamber. Void Voice (2) The void does not appear in the canon version of the story. This description is based of the Void Route. Void-based individual. Killed by Hopper when he shatters the Void. Void Dwellers - Never directly mentioned or encountered in stranger things game. Non-hostile citizens of the Void Undergrowth. Bangalore (Arena) - Apex Legends character. Hopper fights her briefly in Arena. Locations Grasslands (1) - Beginning area of stranger things game 1. Where Hopper kills the Demogorgon and Grigori. Hawkins Police Apartment (1,2) - Where the officers reside. The battle with Swag Demogorgon occurs just outside of this place. Hopper's Home (2) - Starting area of stranger things game 2. Highway (2) - Where Hopper swerves into the police station. Salty Springs (2) - Suburban town. Where Hopper and Eleven battle. Void Entrance (2) The void does not appear in the canon version of the story. This description is based of the Void Route. Decrepit town without much life apart from Void Drones. Void Chamber (2) The void does not appear in the canon version of the story. This description is based of the Void Route. Where Hopper encounters the Void King. Void (2) - The void does not appear in the canon version of the story. This description is based of the Void Route. Black, barren cold area. Home to the Void Voice. Void Undergrowth - Never directly mentioned or encountered in stranger things game. Bustling society inhabited by Void Dwellers. ADCA (Arena) - Arena Designated Combat Area. Wide space including several structures. Weapons Shotgun (1,2) - A automatic shotgun with a drum magazine. Used by Hopper to eliminate the Demogorgon. Sniper Rifle (1,2) - A 50 cal bolt action sniper rifle. Used by Hopper to kill the Swag Demogorgon. Also used by the Swag Demogorgon. DMR (1) - Never directly mentioned in stranger things game. Grigori's gun. Pump Shotgun (1) - Never directly mentioned in stranger things game. High power semi automatic shotgun. Used by the Swag Demogorgon. SMG (2) - Full automatic submachine gun. Only used before a non canon Hopper death. Stranger Things Assault Rifle (2) - Automatic rifle that excels in fire rate and damage, but suffers from poor magazine size. Hopper uses this to kill Eleven Rifle (2) - Semi-automatic rifle. Used by Eleven in her battle against Hopper. Hemlok (Arena) - 3-round burst weapon. Void-based Reality Tearing Device (Arena) - Mechanism that damages objects in a selected area by slowly casting it into the Void. STAR (Arena) - Select-fire weapon that exists in the Arena Designated Combat Area. Stranger things arena Upcoming text-based stranger things game. Stranger things game 3 Planned main series sequel to stranger things game 2.